The Trouble with Domination
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Axelle was an innocent bystander, kidnapped by Barricade after yelling at him to shut up and let her sleep. Now, she's Megatron's pet, thrust into a war between good and bad, where she can't determine the difference.
1. Kidnapped

"Are you ladiesman217!?" The voice was slightly metallic as it yelled.

"Would you keep it down...?" She muttered, curling tighter in the back seat of the wrecked and shaking car.

"Are you ladiesman217!? Where is eBay item 21153!? The glasses! Where are the-"

"Would you shut the hell up!?" She darted from the backseat of the car, glaring up at angry red lights. "I'm trying to sleep! In case you hadn't noticed!"

It took her a few moments, sleep-fogged brain registering the teen male staring at her on the windshield of the car, edging away and the towering, black and white robot that was snarling at her.

"That probably wasn't the smartest idea..." The raven haired girl scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over a lead pipe that was lying around before bolting.

The robot let out an angry roar, charging after her as she scrambled away, leaving the male on the hood of the car.

The male on the hood of the car stared with wide eyes as they ran, chest moving with jerky breaths. He blinked, slid down off the hood, and fell on his face in his attempts to get away from the area as fast as he possibly could.

* * *

"You fragging glitch!" Barricade roared, snatching the thin human up none too carefully.

"GAHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN!" She paused having been lifted higher. "You know what...never mind. DON'T LET ME GO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I've done some pretty stupid things –like running in front of a train- but this takes the cake! I'm too young to die!"

Barricade narrowed his optics at her, dampening his audio receptors in case she let out another shrill shriek.

"You're creepy, man." The pale woman laughed, practically falling against his metal hand as she swayed. "But I'm probably hallucinating again. No big deal."

"You've cost me the glasses, you fragging little glitch." He snarled, squeezing the little insect in his hand. "I shall kill you and then return for the boy."

The woman gasped, sucking in air as Barricade squeezed, enjoying the slow movements of torture.

"I'll help you! Just don't kill me!" Barricade snorted at her desperate exclamation, pausing in his movements.

"You are tiny and organic. What can you do that could possibly help me?!"

"Exactly!" She struggled to breathe, flushing slightly. "I'm human, and you're a robot."

"Decepticon."

"Yeah, a Decepti-whatever." She waved her hand. "But you can't go places I can! I could probably sneak into 'Ladiesman's' house, steal the glasses and then give them to you!"

"Frenzy can do that." The police Saleen resumed his slow killing.

"I can be of help to you! I know a mechanics! I worked in worked in a auto shop! "

"We are lacking a medic at the moment. Upon his revival Lord Megatron might need maintenance, no matter how small. However, you're still a squishy organic."

"I can get the little things! Like the gears and stuff your big hands can't! I can help you! I promise!"

Barricade struggled a moment, debating silently whether to kill her or not. The offer of maintenance kept appearing and the calculations that ran through his head indicated that it would be far more beneficial to have her than not.

"You still cost me those glasses. I must have them before the Autobots."

"Glasses? What glasses?" The girl stretched out on his hand. "Oh, the ones from Ladiesman? Yeah, you failed on that. Nice try."

Barricade grumbled, folding in on himself and he revved his engine once he was in his alt mode. He had no idea why he didn't just squish the organic on sight, especially after she had insulted him. But he did need maintenance, and so would Starscream, once Megatron was defrosted. But Barricade didn't care about Starscream.

She blinked as she landed on the leather seats, bouncing several times.

"Don't move or touch me more than you have to." Barricade snarled through the radio, and Frenzy clicked several times.

"_Who is that organic femme?_" The smaller Decepticon whistled and clicked in Cybertronian.

"_She's going to fix Megatron after he's defrosted. We're going to get the glasses._"

"_Kill the boy?" _The minicon seemed excited.

"_Go ahead. The organic femme; search her up. Make sure her creators weren't military."_

"_Conducting search on organic." _Frenzy typed furiously on the laptop in the middle of the car while Barricade zipped through traffic.

"_Search successful; femme's designation: Axelle Carbonneau. Age: Eighteen. Wanted for theft in the American states of Nevada, Oregon, and Manitoba. Ran away at age sixteen. Creators; Jessica Gold and Simone Carbonneau. Femme Creator worked for Walmart until she had first sparkling, and works __at a 'Dairy Queen'. Simone Carbonneau works for a large advertising agency. Background check clear." _

_:: Barricade, have you located the glasses?!::_

The police Saleen wanted to slam on his brakes and hide somewhere far away from Starscream's annoying voice processor.

_::Barricade, do you forget who your master is? Answer me!::_

_::Megatron is my leader.::_ Barricade shot back, voice neutral.

_::Did you get the fragging glasses?!::_ The lieutenant screeched

_::Glasses not located.:: _Frenzy perked up, and Barricade let his minion handle Starscream.

The girl, Axelle, stared out the window and hummed quietly to herself. Had Barricade been in his bi-pedal form, he would have rolled his eyes.

* * *

**I would like to thank Miss Slenderpanties, from the bottom of my deep dark heart, for Beta-ing this. And for putting up with the multitude of spelling and grammar errors.**


	2. Not Human

Axelle blinked staring at the door attached to the roof.

"Why is there a door attached to the roof?" She asked aloud, and the clicking and beeping behind her stopped.

"The door is attached to the floor." Somebody responded and then returned to the clicking noises.

"But if the door is attached to the floor, that means I'm upside down." She wiggled and suddenly found herself facing a pair of glowing red optics.

"Shut up. I'm negotiating your living arrangements." Barricade growled.

"What do you mean?" She frowned, shifting around. Starscream looked at her, face slightly annoyed. Axelle was quiet a few minutes.

"_I will return for the boy once I put her away."_

"_I'm going to crush her."_

"_The organic femme is Megatron's revival medic. You will not harm a wire on her."_

"_Organics don't have wires." _Starscream sneered.

"_Don't do anything to Lord Megatron's femme."_

"_I am the leader here! You listen to me!"_

"_I listen to Lord Megatron. He is not here, therefore I listen to my own fragging rules." _The police Saleen placed Axelle on a high shelf off to the side of where Starscream was seated.

"_Get the glasses! Get the glasses!" _Frenzy darted over to his partner as he transformed and dove into Barricade's alt form after the Decepticon had transformed.

Axelle hummed a stupid little song as Barricade left the large warehouse.

Her large green eyes stared at the roof, not really seeing anything and her humming continued. Starscream glared at her, and then continued pacing, large feet shaking the walls.

"Femme! Stop that annoying humming!"

She paused, lifting her head to stare at him and then resumed her humming.

"I'm going to squish you." He stated, glaring at her evenly.

"But you can't."

He opened his mouth to snarl back.

"You're not real. I'm just imagining you. My imagination went all out this time. None of this is real, and I'm going to wake up in the car I was having a nap in. Just you wait."

Starscream was no medic, but he activated the scanner in his optics and ran it over the organic femme.

And something was definitely wrong. Her brain was wrong. There was some kind of damage in it that was messing her up, making her think this wasn't real.

Starscream frowned, grumbling under his breath as he moved to the 'throne' he had occupied before. The jet mech gazed around, then pressed a button on his arm.

::Scalpel...::

::Megatron iz not awake yet. I no answer to you.:: The tiny doctor bot snarled over the comm. link.

::Megatron's femme thing...is not functioning properly.::

::I'z coming. I'z coming.:: The tiny bot appeared from behind a stack of crates and clambering up the wall.

Axelle shifted as the tiny spider-like mech hauled himself onto her shelf and climbed onto her chest.

"My imagination keeps getting weirder and weirder."

The mech buzzed around a bit, and then drew out a syringe.

"_Make it snappy, docbot._" Starscream snarled, as the needle was shoved into Axelle's arm.

"_Time. Ze femme needs time. I needz time._" The tiny thing growled, dropping down the wall again and disappearing into his crate.

Axelle's sight went hazy, her gaze blurring. Whatever the silver-blue liquid was in the syringe Scalpel had just injected into her, was not made by humans in _any_ way.


	3. I'm A Little Tea Pot

Days lengthened into weeks, and suddenly Axelle was without her favourite Seeker. Scalpel remained, injecting her with what seemed like a lot of blue liquid that usually came back up.

"I'm hungry." She stated to the tiny doctor as he climbed onto her chest again with another syringe. "Maybe food will help keep the blue stuff down."

"I haz no food for organic femme." The doctor frowned, looking intrigued. "I will find. Stay."

He scurried off.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." The raven haired girl muttered, drawing in the dust on her shelf.

Scalpel returned minutes...hours later with a burger. How he had managed to get one was far beyond Axelle's mind capacity at the time and she hadn't had a burger in God knows how long. However, he did seem to have gained a small addition, in the form of wings, which made his life just a tad easier.

Axelle was too busy sinking her teeth into the greasy meal to notice the strange blue liquid being injected and Scalpel's cries of 'It vorked!'

She did notice, however, when her veins became more blue, but shrugged it off.

* * *

"Lord Megatron is coming soon!" Scalpel's little chant piqued Axelle's interest.

"Who's Megatron?"

The tiny doctor froze.

"Your master."

"Huh. Interesting." Axelle's matted head fell back onto the floor and she spread her limbs.

"Hello, femme." Starscream glanced at her as he entered the warehouse.

"Dorito! You're back." She grinned at his pissed off expression.

The jet mech turned his attention to Scalpel.

"_Well?_"

"_It worked! The femme is restoring now! Energon did not react with organic's food; damage to brain nearly gone! No organic's medicine needed! Not idea how it vorked, but it did! _"

"_She'll work fine soon. Good. Then I can insult her._"

"_Chance of side-e__ffects!" _Scalpel hissed, flailing his small arms.

"_Does it matter?_"

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle here is my spout."

::Barricade reporting. Autobots have located and obtained the glasses.::

::Can't you do anything right?!:: Starscream snarled over comm.

"When I get all steamed up here me shout. Tip me over and pour me out."

* * *

"Scalpel, tell me about Megatron. What's he like? Hey, can I get up now? Wander around?"

"Shut up!" The medic hissed, flailing. "Lord Megatron is Lord Megatron. You will see when he arrives."

"When is he coming?"

"Scalpel does not know." He shoved a needle in her arm, and she promptly passed out again.

Starscream grumbled as he paced, wings quivering with annoyance.

"I still want to crush her."

"Barricade said not to." Scalpel wagged a limb at the lieutenant.

"I don't listen to Barricade."

"Then why she not organic pancake?"

Starscream growled, angry red optics dimming as he received a transmission.

The jet-mech suddenly transformed, his thrusters shooting him out of the warehouse and into the sunlight outside.

"Lord Megatron iz coming! Lord Megatron iz coming!"


	4. Lord Megatron Returns

**Props go to Miss Slenderpanties for Beta-ing all of this shit. And it was shit. Thank you so much! You're totally awesome! And so are my readers!**

* * *

Axelle paced along her high shelf, enough to the edge that it made Starscream nervous.

"If you fall, I don't want to clean you up."

"I won't fall. I'm not even that high. And it's all my imagination. I've told you that already, Dorito."

"I'm not a Dorito." Starscream muttered, fighting the losing battle.

"You sure? You still look like one to me." She plopped down on the edge and stared at the mech with half-sane green eyes.

"Femme needz more Energon." Scalpel muttered, pulling out a syringe.

"Energon? Is that what you've been putting in me?" She turned, greasy hair flying around her face. Scalpel nodded, inserting the needle into her leg.

"Energon good." He replied, scuttling away. She swayed, and then fell heavily on her behind.

"_How much longer?" _Starscream grumbled, pacing loudly.

"How much longer for what?" Axelle tilted her head as Starscream whipped is head around and stared.

"_You can understand me?"_

"You're talking normally. Of course I can." She coughed suddenly, and spat out a mouthful of purple liquid.

"Understanding Cybertronian." Scalpel waved his arms, scuttling onto her shoulder.

"What's Cybertronian?"

"The language of Cybertron, our home planet." Starscream replied, eyeing the bile in distaste.

"That's nice." She wobbled and then collapsed.

* * *

"Say it again." Scalpel muttered, slipping another needle point into her veins where the liquid glowed bright blue before fading.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron." She repeated, watching as he slid a piece of metal onto her hand. "What's this?"

"Your gloves." The doctor looked at her oddly, and then fastened another onto her opposite hand.

"Why do I need them?"

"You are Lord Megatron's insect now. You need to be able to do what he says." Barricade glanced at her, lifting a large crate up onto her shelf. He had returned from scouting a few days ago, along with several crates of Energon, and a broken springy mattress. "Your puny organic hands can't handle the rope burn either."

The Saleen nodded to the ropes they'd rigged up around the warehouse, a series of ziplines and pulley systems for when Megatron came, so she could repair him without him having to actually touch her.

"Oh. Glad you like me, 'Cade." Axelle murmured, clenching her fists and reopening them. The bright veins in her arms stood out.

"Megatron will be here in a joor. You'd better be ready."

Axelle nodded, seating herself on the edge of her shelf and swinging her legs.

"Stupid organic."

"Hello to you too, Starscream." She snorted.

Axelle's "brain problem" -as Starscream put it- had been neutralized. What she thought was her imagination wasn't her imagination, and she was living among giant robots with feeling issues. And to top it off, she was waiting for this Lord Megatron person -her Master- whoever he was.

"What's a joor?"

"Eighty-six minutes."

"About an hour then."

"Joor. Use Cybertronian terms." Scalpel poked her her and drew blood.

"Would you quit poking me? It hurts!" She hissed at the tiny mech.

"Watch your temper, femme." Barricade snapped, nearly crushing her with a crate.

"Godammit, watch what you're doing, 'Cade."

"Don't call me that." The mech hissed, glancing towards the large door as the others did and straightening.

A pair of heavy footsteps thundered to the ground outside the warehouse on the edge of town, and then made their way inside.

The mech the sound belonged to was large, a dirty grey, and had deadly looking armour with bright crimson optics.

"Welcome back, Lord Megatron." Axelle grinned, watching as pieces of ice fell off his shoulder.

"What is this?!" The mech roared, snatching her up by her feet.

"Lord Megatron," Barricade shuffled forward. "That is Axelle. She's here to repair what her kind has done to your armor."

"An insect, hmm?" Megatron glared at her. Axelle sighed, crossing her arms over her chest as the large mech turned her right-side up.

"Interesting thing!" Scalpel perked up, making his appearance along the edge of her shelf. "Understands our tongue!"

"_You understand Cybertronian, femme?_" Megatron looked amused, as though he didn't believe it.

"It's a skill I've developed in my stay here so far." She yawned, looking bored as she answered.

"_Interesting. Scalpel, what did you do to the femme?" _Megatron prodded her with one of his claws, not being mindful of the point as it ripped her skin.

Dark purple oozed out, and the wound closed itself.

"_Energon to make ze brain work again. Processor problem. Ze femme iz fixed." _

"_Welcome back, master." _Starscream simpered in, crouching low.

"Starscream!" Axelle would have jumped three feet in the air as the jet-mech spoke, reminding her that he was there.

"Starscream," Megatron tossed her back onto her shelf roughly and smacked the mech. "You disappoint me! Where is the AllSpark!?"

"The Autobots-"

"Autobots! They are here! On this wretched planet!"

"Yes, Master." Starscream bowed the best he could on the ground.

"Fool!"


End file.
